The present disclosure relates to biopsy specimen carriers and more particularly to a biopsy specimen carrier adapted for prostate biopsy samples where the specimen need not be removed or handled once housed within.
There is a need to process biopsy samples through histology while maintaining orientation and integrity of the tissue sample such that a three dimensional (3D) map of tissue pathology can be accurately recreated. Biopsy samples, such as prostate tissue, are fragile, friable, and sometimes fragmented. It is critical to maintain and map orientation, such as distal/proximal and anterior/posterior ends, and the relative length of the tissue in order to accurately diagnose and map pathological changes in the tissue. There is a significant need to maintain sample integrity and reduce handling of the tissue sample during processing. Additionally, some biopsy samples may be too long to fit in a standard tissue-processing cassette. Currently, biopsies are placed on a foam biopsy sponge then placed in cassette to go through standard histopathological processing. During this process, the tissue can be damaged and orientation may be lost. There is a need to reduce biohazard and specimen providence errors (3% of samples).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,888,132 discloses, in part, a histological specimen retaining device for processing tissue having a permeable target 14 on a permeable sheet 12 where the tissue sample is placed on target 14 and extended flap portions 16a-d are folded over target 14 forming a packet 26 for retaining the tissue sample and processing the tissue and packet using known histological preparation and embedding methods. Target 14 includes measurement marking lines 24 for showing the size of the tissue specimen.
Despite the presence of histological specimen devices in the art, there exists a need for improving such devices, and it is to such an improved biopsy carrier that the present disclosure is addressed.